


Riptide

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Established Relationship, Fear of Drowning, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Leviathans, M/M, Panic Attacks, Road Trips, beach, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: It’s road trip time! But Dean’s fun visit to the beach doesn’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Riptide

“Road Trip!” Dean yells.

“Dean, what the fuck?!” Ah, Sam emerged from his room.

“You have been in your room doing who knows what for too long and Cas is deep into Netflix. So, I declare a road trip. And, I’m going to pack your things so it’s a surprise.”

“But-“

“Go pack snacks.” Dean pulls Sam from his room and sends him spluttering down the hall.

Dean honestly didn’t know what compelled him to declare a road trip, but they were going. He had an awesome plan. Nothing would stop him. Well, maybe Cas. If he didn’t want to go he’d do those eyes and Dean wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Cas, baby?” Why was he knocking on the door to his own goddamn bedroom? Sam would never let him live it down if he saw Dean going all “domestic”.

“Dean, what I do not understand is why these ‘Friends’ complain about money all the time yet constantly buy coffee from this cafe.” In the last two hours since Dean had seen him Cas built an entire fucking nest on their bed. If anyone tried to say that angels weren’t just celestial birds, Dean would show them this.

“No one understands. Okay, and hear me out, how would you feel about a road trip?”

“I would love it.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. I have heard that road trips can be quite fun.”

“You’ve heard? Where did you-you know what, nevermind.”

An hour later they were ready to go. Bags were packed, snacks and drinks were close at hand and Baby was in tip-top shape (not that she was ever anything else). 

It took two days of almost nonstop driving and one very fun night in a motel with Cas that made Sam switch to a room on the opposite side but finally they were here, Orange Beach, Alabama.

He had gotten them a not insanely overpriced hotel, using a fake credit card of course and after the night in the motel he called ahead to get Sam’s room moved farther away.

It was beach time!

Dean bought Cas some swim trunks in advance and Dean had to say they looked amazing on him. They hung over his hips and revealed a hint of his treasure trail, not enough to be lewd, but definitely there. And then when Cas asked Dean to put sunscreen on his back, Dean only didn’t jump him because they were in public. God he loved the beach.

As soon as they were sunscreened up and theirones without Dean needing to warn him.

And then they got caught in the undertow.

“Dean! I can’t stand!”

“Cas, it’s fine. Just keep swimming and we’ll get out.”

“Dean, we’re not getting anywhere?!” 

“Okay, let’s swim parallel to the shore, then swim in. Stay calm.”

The ocean finally spit them out and Dean pushed himself up before turning to help Cas. Who was shaking on the sand.

“Cas? Cas, are you okay?”

Cas mumbled something and shook his head.

“Cas, I’m going to help you up, okay?” When he got no negative response he pulled Cas up and held him close. They started to walk back to the hotel and Dean waved Sam off when he shot him a look of concern.

When they got back to the room Cas wasn’t really shaking as much as rocking slowly back and forth where he sat on the bed.

“Dean?” Cas whimpered after a few minutes.

“I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Cas leaned into his arms. 

It was a few more minutes before Cas spoke again. “I’m sorry. It’s just, i-it reminded me of the Leviathans.”

“When I went into that lake, I didn’t just die. I-I was basically human and I was drowning and I couldn’t get air and nothing I was doing would stop it, stop them. I keep on fighting but it didn’t do anything. It didn’t do anything.” Cas finished in a whisper.

“You’re safe now, Cas. You don’t have to fight.”

“Just stay with me.”

“Of course.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Cas being afraid of large bodies of water but then I decided to add more emotional fears. Yay! 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!:)


End file.
